prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
C'est La Divas (Part 2)
C'est La Divas (Part 2) is the 72nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 14th and final in season five. Summary The Divas' Paris getaway continues, as the divide between the Divas gets bigger; Rosa finally meets her little bundle of joy and Nikki learns the fate of her in-ring career with WWE. Recap We return to the ladies’ French soiree in part 2 of E!’s “Total Divas” Season 5 Finale, and one last bout of convoluted drama involving hurt feelings and a photoshoot. Alicia Fox has scheduled a Parisian fashion shoot but nobody knows exactly why, so everyone's feeling a bit testy. Mandy Rose still feels left out by Eva Marie, so she's particularly grumpy; Natalya's exasperated and gossipy; so by the time it all gets back to Fox she figures the girls are just being uncooperative and is ready to wash her hands of the whole thing. That leads to a cast meeting where grievances are aired and differences are resolved. Mandy and Eva make it a point to reconcile (though Mandy's a bit more wary of her would be tag teammate and resolves to choose her friends more carefully in the future) and the “Total Divas” end their trip to France on a positive note with a party at the Moulin Rouge. Everybody can-can! Fast forward two months: Rosa Mendes has given birth to baby Jordan and she is fully immersed in the bliss of new motherhood. The one downside is that her and Bobby's choice to allow the child to ultimately make her own decisions about faith rather than raise her as a Christian has led to her mother cutting her off. Rosa's mom alienates the family and has some less-than-forward-thinking things to say about the state of her granddaughter's soul. Rosa decides its best to move to Pittsburgh to be with Bobby's family where everyone is happiest, so we can probably chalk this one up to a win. Nikki Bella's health has not been improving. In fact, her injury has progressed to the point where surgery is an absolute requirement, though the effect this will have on her career is distressingly up in the air. As a new generation of women begins to make their mark in the division, a panicking Nikki is forced to confront the idea that her in-ring career might be over, especially after she has a closed-door meeting where she learns it's possible she's wrestled her last WWE match. Image Gallery C'est La Divas (Part 2).1.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).2.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).3.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).4.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).5.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).6.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).7.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).8.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).9.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).10.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).11.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).12.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).13.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).14.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).15.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).16.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).17.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).18.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).19.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 2).20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #72 at WWE.com * C'est La Divas (Part 2) on WWE Network